User talk:Maria.ionescu.5437
Reply I would like to wait a bit longer to see if Reloaded is a part of the Ares game.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:29, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the suggestions but I don't think those trivia's are really needed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:47, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Reply It's S.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:43, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Character's Birthday https://twitter.com/inzm3/status/1083636691988971520 Here. He (or she?) gathered the informations from Eleven Band with other people's helps. In Eleven Band we can send a birthday message to the characters on their birthdays, that's how they know the birthdays of the characters that don't have a physical License. Edit: Sorry. Forgot the signature. Goodwizard (talk) 10:43, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Creating pages You might want to refrain from making pages if you don't know how they are structured or something like that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:08, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Re:Gallery section If there are many images, they should be in a gallery section. If there are a few, it's fine if they are spread across the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:38, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, forgot to answer it. Anyways, it kinda depends on how long the page is I suppose. I guess you can go with if the page has five or more images or just around that amount, you can create a gallery for it. It should be at one place, if it's in the character template, the image in the article itself should be removed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:00, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Reply Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:12, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Question Hi Maria. I have a question, are you going to continue updating Goujin's plot? Because I wouldn't like to get in your way ;) Ana.mat.ada (talk) 11:42, April 28, 2019 (UTC) OK, in that case I'll take care of Orion part. Thx! Ana.mat.ada (talk) 15:02, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Re:Templates *Sure, go ahead. Just add (manga) behind Tamagorou's name. *Go for it. *Go for it. *I don't think a seperate section is needed, just putting (Galaxy) behind the name should be fine. *Go for it. Lordranged7 (talk) 11:31, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Oh right, they did appear. I guess you can yeah, might be a good idea to mention it in the summary as well just in case.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:22, May 16, 2019 (UTC) XxXxX I actually used a site, Line up builder, not an app. Sorry for the late reply, I couldn't access my wikia account because of my phone browser. --Ahmeddilmi.2003 (talk) 17:43, July 3, 2019 (UTC)Ahmeddilmi.2003 Re:GO game I own all the Inazuma Eleven games on handheld systems, so i can help with your request. I don't know how to help you on where to buy them, i bought mine day one of release or through Amazon and eBay. --Nathan shin (talk) 15:05, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Missing stats Getting the players to level 99 to get the final stat is going to take a while, but I'll keep in mind to work on those to be able to add them to the wiki! --源田幸次郎 ハイビーストファング！！ 21:55, August 8, 2019 (UTC) re:Character Issue If important plot points are missing from a character article, feel free to add the template! --源田幸次郎 ハイビーストファング！！ 16:26, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Reply Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:50, October 17, 2019 (UTC)